ROTBTD 2: Reoccurring Nightmares
by unknownfangirl10
Summary: Pitch Black is rising in the shadows after Jack, Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, and the Guardians defeated him. He is not alone this time, three others are joining him and want revenge specifically one of the Big Four each. Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida must come back to defeat all of them once and for all, but they will need some help. ON HOLD!
1. The Return

**A/N: This story occurs after the events of ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, Tangled, and Riders of Berk. Also, it takes place 1 year after the previous story. I am not going to do accents to make it easier to understand.**

~I do not own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, or Tangled.~

**Jack's POV:**

Guess what? It's finally winter in Scotland! I've been waiting forever for this to happen.

I fly over the land making the snow fall. Now behind me is a blanket of snow. I get to Dunbroch and finally I have reached my main destination, the castle.

I fly down and through the gates, making the guards shiver only slightly. When I reach the front of the castle I fly up to the top floor window and peek inside.

What I see, is exactly what I am hoping for. A girl with extremely frizzy hair sharpening her arrows. I go in the room and she doesn't even flinch. Since she doesn't notice me I decide to sneak up on her, but I am shocked at what happens next. I was going to grab her shoulders, but my hands go right through her!

**Merida's POV:**

Today I woke up like it was any other day. I eat, get dressed, etc. Now here I am sharpening an arrow that was getting really dull.

The room gets suddenly 20 degrees colder, but I don't really care. This does, however, remind me of someone I thought that I once met. Jack Frost, was his name, he took me on an adventure with some other people and we defeated the notorious Pitch Black.

When I had finally arrived home it was night time so I snuck into my bed. When I got up the next morning I told my parents everything that had happened, but they didn't believe me and told me it was just a dream. I kept denying it at first, but now I know it was just a dream. I know that for a fact.

There was something that Jack had secretly whispered to me before I left. He said that he would come and visit before next winter. He never came, and now it's winter. I just wish that it all had happened.

So, here I am sharpening away, when I notice the room just keeps getting colder, so I put down my arrow and knife and went to close the window. Before I could I notice some frost creeping its way around the window and then the walls.

It looks amazing, but I am now noticing that the frost is making something. No, wait! The frost is spelling something out. It says, '_Jack Frost.' _Wait a minute, Jack Frost, "Jack Frost!" I yell. When I turn around I almost scream, I am standing face to face with Jack Frost.

"Wait, you can see me again?" He asks.

"Yes, I can," I say excitedly.

"This is great!" Jack practically yells and gives me a big hug.

When he releases I can't help but laugh. "Why are you laughing?" He asks.

"Because I was convinced that you were just part of a dream that I had," suddenly I get serious. "Why didn't you ever come and visit like you promised."

"I'm sorry about that Merida, I completely lost track of time and was busy. I meant to visit, I really did! Can you ever forgive me?"

"I guess, but don't you ever do that again, or I may just forget you forever."

"We wouldn't want that happening, so I-" Jack suddenly stop due to the sound of a terrified scream. Jack and I share worried glances and head downstairs toward the source.

When we reach the bottom of the stairs, and head out the doors, we realize that we don't have to go far. There are many people crowding around something, but when we get closer we realize it's not a something, but a someone.

A girl, around the age of eleven is sprawled on the ground, and bleeding out through a large gash in her side. The thing that terrifies me the most is that next to the gash is a long claw mark across her arm, almost bear-like. The scariest part is how much she looks like me, even her hair! Her eyes, however, are different.

I push past everyone and kneel down next to her, ignoring my mother's protests. "What happened?" I ask her.

The girl looks at me, forest green eyes brimming with tears, and within those eyes are fear and pain. "I-it c-came out of th-the forest. V-very large, b-big t-teeth, d-demon b-bear," she stutters out and I gasp. Demon bear, that could only be- "Mor'du." The girl whispers, before passing out from the pain.

"Someone get her to a doctor, she needs medical attention!" I yell out and some people start scrambling to get her.

As she passes by me she must not have been fully unconscious yet because she whispers so silently that I almost didn't hear it. "He's back, hide, get others, Pitch." Then she's out for real this time.

Now, to anyone else this would sound just like nonsense, but to me, it's so much more.

**Rapunzel's POV:**

Eugene and I have been married for about a month now, and I've never been happier! My hair, which is no longer 70 feet and blonde, is short and brown, and I love it. My healing powers are still inside me, but instead of my hair, it's in my tears, doesn't matter if it is happy or sad tears. Right now, I have sad tears brimming my eyes.

"Why do you have to go?" I ask, sadly.

"It's not for too long, your dad just thought it would be a good time to show me the ropes of being a king. He has decided the best way to do so is by taking me to the yearly meeting between kingdoms." Eugene responds. "It will only be for a week, you can manage."

"Alright, but as soon as you return we're spending the whole day together."

"Okay, I must go now. Goodbye Rapunzel," he says and gives me a kiss on the cheek, and I watch while he gets on the ship. I wave until the ship is completely out of view.

As I walk away I can't help but feel like I'm being watched. My suspicions are confirmed when I turn around and see Merida, and next to her is Jack!

I run as fast as my legs can carry me and give Merida a great, big, hug.

When I release I look at both of them and a big smile spreads across my face.

"Is that really you, Punzie?" Jack asks.

"In the flesh."

"We were on our way to your tower when I noticed someone on the ground that looked kind of like you, minus the hair. So, Jack and I decided to check it out, and turns out it was you!" Merida says excitedly.

"What happened?" Jack asks.

"It's a long story, but first I need to know why you guys are here."

"We have a problem," Merida responds. My smile instantly disappears and turns into a worried expression.

"What happened?" I ask.

"A girl was attacked back in Dunbroch, by Mor'du," Jack replies.

I must've looked confused, because Merida instantly says. "He was this demon bear that I met when I was a we lad, and not too far back I defeated him. Well I thought I did, I guess he's back."

"Okay, but how does this have anything to do with me?"

"Merida heard the girl whisper about Pitch, and the others, which must mean me, you, and Hiccup." As soon as the name Pitch leaves Jack's mouth I gasp.

"He's back?!" I ask/ exclaim.

"Yes, and I'm worried that he's coming for you and Hiccup next, the girl that was attacked looked identical to Merida. Mor'du was probably coming for Merida, but got mixed up and attacked the girl instead." Jack explained.

"We have to go now before-" Jack never finishes, because a knife comes soaring through the air, missing him by half an inch. I whip around and come face to face with none other than, Mother Gothel.

**A/N: I'm back! I have this sequel planned out in my head, and should be posting more chapters soon. UnknownBlackHand requested that the sequel be posted sooner, so I did! Just to let you know, this story will have much longer chapters. I wrote the previous one on my iPod touch, which made it look longer than it was, while this one is written on my iPad mini. Thanks for reading and waiting! :P**


	2. Decision

**A/N: This story occurs after the events of ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, Tangled, and Riders of Berk. Also, it takes place 1 year after the previous story. I am not going to do accents to make it easier to understand.**

~I do not own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, or Tangled.~

**_Rapunzel's POV:_**

_"Okay, but how does this have anything to do with me?"_

_"Merida heard the girl whisper about Pitch, and the others, which must mean me, you, and Hiccup." As soon as the name Pitch leaves Jack's mouth I gasp._

_"He's back?!" I ask/ exclaim._

_"Yes, and I'm worried that he's coming for you and Hiccup next, the girl that was attacked looked identical to Merida. Mor'du was probably coming for Merida, but got mixed up and attacked the girl instead." Jack explained._

_"We have to go now before-" Jack never finishes, because a knife comes soaring through the air, missing him by half an inch. I whip around and come face to face with none other than, Mother Gothel._

I stare wide-eyed at the witch who had claimedto be my mother, and is, not to mention, supposed to be dead! I have no idea what to say, and I don't have to, Merida does instead.

"Who are you, and why did you just throw a knife at my friend's face?" She asks.

"Rapunzel darling, you hadn't told them about me?" Gothel asks me.

"I-I never got the ch-chance," I say nervously stuttering. "H-how are you alive? I saw you fall out the window and turn to dust!"

"That's not important flower, what is important is that if you come with me, no harm will be out upon your friends." She tries to reach for my hand, but I pull it away unsure.

"Don't go Rapunzel, she'll probably hurt us no matter if you go with her or not." Merida says to me.

"Yeah, Punzie, don't listen to her," Jack says.

"Oh, don't worry I won't kill or bring any harm to them, others have already claimed the privilege of doing that, just come with me or I might break the promise I made with them." Mother Gothel tells me. I bit my lip unsure of what to do.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jack taking out a snow globe. It only takes me a second to realize what he's doing. His eyes catch mine, and he figures out the I know what he's up to and winks. I nod in response understanding.

Jack's POV:

I wink at Punzie and she nods in understanding. I then watch as she flat out tell the Gothel lady, no.

"_No_!" Gothel exclaims.

"That's right, no, I will not go with you." As Punzie says this I get grip the globe, getting ready.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, as you know, I never take no for an answer, I-" Gotherl stops mid-sentence suddenly suspicious.

Rapunzel realizes it too. "Now, Jack!" She yells to me, and I whisper "Berk" into the globe.

"What-?" Gotherl never gets to finish as a portal opens up behind us.

"Go!" I yell, as Merida and Rapunzel both run and jump into the portal. I run too, as Gothel comes out of her short state of shock and charges toward to the portal. She's not fast enough as I jump into the portal and it closes behind me, and we are all lost in the white.

Merida's POV:

As soon as I am spat out of the portal, I hit the ground with a thud. I groan as I stand up, but I have no injuries. I look around and see Rapunzel getting up, appearing to have no injuries either, and Jack, he never even hit the ground. When he came out he just flew up, so her wouldn't hit the ground.

Jack catches my eyes and I glare at him, he just smiles.

"Where are we?" Rapunzel asks.

"Berk," Jack replies.

"Are we here to get Hiccup?" I ask.

"Yeah, I just hope we're not too late."

"You might've spoke too soon," Rapunzel says pointing over the cliff we're on.

Jack and I walk over a follow the direction that she's pointing. From where we are you can see all the houses, boats, etc. What the problem is, all the screaming, fighting, and fire, and we watch as catapults are fired, along with swords clashing, and dragons spewing fire.

All three of us look just in time to see a familiar black dragon and rider get hit, and plummet to the ground below.

**A/N: This is the only chapter under 1,000 words, I promise. This chapter is only meant as a mini filler chapter. All the other chapters, that I have pre-written, are 1,200 words or more, so, like I said, this is the only small chapter. Thank you all for favoriting, following, and reviewing! The next chapter will be posted on Thursday!**

**To UnknownBlackHand: Thank you for helping, I will fix that in a little bit. I keep forgetting. You're welcome for the shoutout.**

** Thanks for reading! :P**


	3. Surprise Attack

**A/N: This story occurs after the events of ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, Tangled, and Riders of Berk. Also, it takes place 1 year after the previous story. I am not going to do accents to make it easier to understand.**

~I do not own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, or Tangled.~

_**Merida's POV:**_

_"Are we here to get Hiccup?" I ask._

_"Yeah, I just hope we're not too late."_

_"You might've spoke too soon," Rapunzel says pointing over the cliff we're on. _

_Jack and I walk over a follow the direction that she's pointing. From where we are you can see all the houses, boats, etc. What the problem is, all the screaming, fighting, and fire, and we watch as catapults are fired, along with swords clashing, and dragons spewing fire._

_All three of us look just in time to see a familiar black dragon and rider get hit, and plummet to the ground below._

**Hiccup's POV:**

_One hour earlier_

"Yeah!" I yelled as Toothless and I finish our morning ride, and land in the Academy.

"Show off," Astrid said, and I just cracked a smile. "You're also late, care to explain?"

"We were just going on a quick flight, who knew we would be out so long." I started. "Plus, we aren't that late."

"Whatever, let's just start."

"Okay, so today-"

"Why do you always get to decide what we are doing?" Snotlout asked annoyed. "What if I have an idea of what to do."

"Okay Snotlout, what do you suggest we do?"

Snotlout huffed and said, "I said, what if! Doesn't me I do." I rolled my eyes and continue on.

"So today I-" I started, but was once again interrupted, but not by Snotlout, but by the sound of the attack horn. All of us shared glances before hopping on our dragons.

"I'm going to go find my dad!" I yelled to Astrid, who nodded and headed off with the other riders.

I found my dad by the docks and landed next to him. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Outcast ships have been spotted in the east," my dad told me. The other riders instantly showed up and gave me confused looks.

"Outcasts have been spotted coming from the east," I informed them. "Dad, how many are there?"

"Five."

"Okay, each of us will take one, we should use all our fire power to sink their ships." As I said it I couldn't help, but feel like Alvin is planning something, I mean he never would show up knowing that we could easily sink him and his men. With no other choice, I followed the other riders to the ships.

**Still Hiccup's POV:**

They came out of nowhere, and we weren't expecting them. The Outcasts ships were occupied by around five each, not including Alvin, and that should've been my first clue. They were only decoys, or the distractions, the ones to through us off, it worked.

Before any of us got the chance to shoot, around one hundred Outcasts came out, surrounding us. They had catapults ready, swords drawn, and bolas ready at will, with Alvin leading them off. They shot out the bolas, entangling one of us at a time, starting with the twins, then Snotlout, Fishlegs, Astrid, and then me. I was able to duck out of the way in time, but another got me from behind.

Astrid gave me a surprised look, and I returned one.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup, think you can outsmart me?" Alvin says chuckling. "This was almost too easy, just send a few men and ships as decoys to throw you off, and then I show up, and take you down.

"What do you want, _Alvin_?" I asked, spatting on his name. "You know I'll never train dragons for you."

"Well if that's what you think I'm here for, then surprise, it's not." I gave him a confused look.

"What do mean, what _do_ you want?"

Alvin comes over and crouches down in front of me and says, "You'll find out soon enough." That's when I hear the first sound of a catapult being fired.

**Astrid's POV:**

I watch as the first catapult is fired, and instantly start to panic a little. How am I supposed to help when I'm trapped in the bola? Suddenly, I am struck with an idea.

"Stormfly," I whispered to her. At her name, Stormfly instantly perked up. "Spine shot." Right away she takes her tail and launches the spikes at the rope of the bola, and it cuts through! I can't believe that actually worked.

Alvin and the other Outcasts are starting to leave, advancing on Berk, there are only about 15 here now. Carefully I untangle myself from the bola, making sure to not make any noise. Soon enough, I'm free! I grab a spike and pull the bola off of me.

I quickly, yet quietly get up and inch my way over to Fishlegs, who happens to be the closest to me. I take the spike and start using it as a knife, and cut through the rope.

"Astrid?" I heard Fishlegs ask. "What are you doing?"

"Getting. You. Free." I say each word in between cuts. Finally, I get through the last one. "Got it." I help Fishlegs get through and Meatlug just shakes the bola off of herself. "Grab a spike and cut Snotlout and the twins free." Fishlegs nods and heads over to them. I, myself, sneak over to Hiccup.

"Hiccup?" I asked/ whispered.

"Hmph?" I heard him mumble.

"I'm going to cut you loose, alright?" He nodded in response. I took the spike and start slicing, and by the time I'm finished Fishlegs has already gotten Snotlout and the twins free. Alvin used a thicker rope especially for Hiccup, so he would have more difficulty getting out.

I grab Hiccup's arm, and pull him up, while Toothless slithers his way out. "Thanks Astrid."

"No problem."

"Alright, let's to find Alvin and-" Hiccup never got to finish as he is interrupted by the sound of an Outcast.

"They're free!" One yelled, I almost forgot that they were even here.

"Get 'em!" Another one yelled.

"Dragons, everyone!" Hiccup yelled to us all, and we didn't hesitate to take into action.

**Hiccup's POV:**

I hopped on Toothless and shot past those Outcasts, before they have the time to realize what happened, I was closely followed by the other riders.

"Fight off as many of the Outcasts as you can," I started. "I'm going to go find my dad." Astrid and the other riders nodded in response and headed off.

I fly closer, I saw buildings on fire, including the Great Hall, people fighting off Outcasts everywhere, and dragons spewing fire at any Outcast that would come near it.

I scan the area, looking for my dad, and I find him in the middle of the town fighting off Outcast after Outcast. As I got closer I see Alvin trying to sneak up on him, while he was fighting off a different Outcast.

"Plasma blast!" I yelled to Toothless, who instantly shot at him, dazing him for only enough time for my dad to knock out the other Outcast and turn around to face Alvin.

As Alvin quickly recovered he looked up me, and smiled maniacally, I return a confused look, but I instantly understood as he gestured his hand, but I didn't understand what or who he gesturing to. As soon as he stopped the motion I am able to instantly understand what he was doing, but I'm too late as a large object comes at me, and I am lost to darkness.

**A/N: I know this chapter was around Hiccup, but I didn't exactly know how to explain what happened, it ended up taking up a whole chapter. No worry, the next chapter will be based around the rest of the Big Four. I need some help with the girl from Merida's part, I want to add her in a different chapter, but I have no idea what to name her, so if you help me decide I will thank you in that chapter! Thanks for reading! :P**


	4. Injury & Healing

**A/N: This story occurs after the events of ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, Tangled, and Riders of Berk. Also, it takes place 1 year after the previous story. I am not going to do accents to make it easier to understand.**

~I do not own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, or Tangled.~

**Jack's POV:**

I watch in horror as Hiccup is hit and plummets to the ground. I spot his father in the crowd, his face stricken with horror and fear for his son. Next to him is a scruffy looking guy with a large black beard, and the thing that makes me want to choke the guy is that he also is watching Hiccup, but is smiling in the process.

That's when everything hits me, he is the enemy set for Hiccup.

"You guys," I say, Punzie and Merida direct their attention to me. "See that guy over there, next to Hiccup's dad?" I ask pointing towards the man.

"You mean the guy smiling?" Merida asks.

"Yeah."

"What about him?" Punzie asks.

"I think he's the enemy set for Hiccup." They both gasp.

"Well, then we need to get down there and show him not to mess with us," Merida says getting ready to run down there, but I grab her shoulder, and hold her back.

"We need to get to Hiccup first, we can't stay and fight, we have to get to the North's workshop, and tell him, he and the other Guardians can help," I explain. Merida gives me a disbelieving look.

"So, we're just going to leave these people here?!"

"We have to, there's nothing we can do about it. Besides, they're Vikings, they can handle themselves." Merida looks at me and sighs, but gives in and nods.

**Rapunzel's POV:**

"Alright, what are we waiting for, let's go," I say, urging Jack and Merida forward, down the hill and through the forest to the village.

When we reach the village, Jack suddenly stops us, accidentally knocking Merida down in the process.

"Hey, what was that for?" She asks angrily, as I take her hand and help pull her up.

"You were about to just run in there, and my guess, get noticed right away," Jack explains.

"What about you, you were about to do the same?" Merida complains. Jack just gives her a look, before she understands that he is invisible to just about every member of Berk.

"We need to sneak around, follow me." Merida and I share quick glances before following Jack though the village.

After sneaking behind houses, buildings, and the occasional dragon, with one encounter with an Outcast, which Merida got with an arrow, we had arrived. Right in front of us was a big black blob.

As we got closer, we are checking every time to see if anyone saw, but everyone was distracted by an opponent, even Hiccup's dad, who is fighting Alvin. I can't help, but feel bad for him, watching your own child fall from the sky, and not being able to know if they are alright, I can't imagine what he is thinking.

Finally, we were close enough to see the outline of Toothless's scales in the light. As soon as I saw the outline of Astrid in front of Toothless, I took off, sprinting. I didn't care if anyone saw me, he is my friend and I need to know if he is alright. When I finally saw him cradled on Astrid's lap, I knew he wasn't.

I quickly came over to her side, immediately followed by Merida and Jack. I adverted my eyes from them and looked at Hiccup, he is as pale as a sheet, looks so fragile, has many cuts and scrapes all over him, and a large gash running down his right leg. What scares me the most is how mangled up his prosthetic is, looking at how bad that is destroyed, I can only imagine the impact of his actual body. I wince at the thought.

We all share shocked faces, except for Astrid, whose face is full of tear streaks, with more still coming.

"Astrid?" I say quietly. "Are you alright?" She doesn't respond, just sniffs as a response.

I advert my attention from her to Jack and Merida, whose faces are both still stricken with awe.

"I want you two to go find his dad and the healer," I say.

"Punzie, you know that-" Jack starts, but I interrupt. "I don't care about any of that, his dad has to know what happened to him, and you two can help fight the guy, and the healer may be are only hope."

"What about your healing powers?" Merida asks.

"They only come in my tears, and I'm not crying right now."

"How can you not be crying, your friend is laying there, almost dead," right at that point Astrid takes a straggled gasp. "And you're telling me you're not the slightest bit sad, and crying." Merida says this while tears flow from her eyes. That's when I can't hold them in any longer, and tears start pouring from my eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry about that Punzie," Merida says, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I-it's alright, I needed to cry, now I can help." I slide closer to Astrid, and wipe one tear from my eye, and place it in Hiccup's mouth. Everyone else watches in awe as a golden glow goes down Hiccup's body, all his cuts, bruises, and even the large gash go away.

Hiccup's skin, once pale as a sheet, is now a healthy peach, yet, still unconscious, Astrid pulls Hiccup up, and holds him close.

This moment, however, is cut short by a yell, "He's alive!?" All of us whip our heads around to come face to face with the scruffy-looking man from before. Coming up from behind him is Toothless, who I never even know slipped away, and closely behind him is Hiccup's dad, and the blacksmith, whose name I just, can't remember.

Stoick's expression changes when he sees Hiccup alive, but unconscious. "Son," he says cheerfully at the sight.

**Merida's POV:**

Still in awe from what happened, I come back to reality at the sound of the man's voice. "Get him!" He yells, he must be their chief.

"We have to go, now!" Jack yells to Rapunzel and I, while he pulls out the snow globe.

"What about Hiccup?" I ask. Astrid looks up at me, the tears now flowing are happy. She gesture for us to take him.

"Take him with you, he's not safe here, we'll fend them off while you guys go," She says, finally getting up, handing Hiccup to me.

"Do it now Jack," I say to him, and he whispers into the snow globe and throws it, opening the portal. Some Outcasts are taken aback, and are momentarily frozen in shock.

We all start stepping through the portal, and right before it closes, Toothless comes bounding through, and we are all surrounded by white.

**A/N: The chapter was originally going to be posted yesterday, because I was at my cottage from Firday to Monday so I couldn't post it then. But, I ended working on my Greek mythology video, from the time I go home, to the time I went to bed. Interesting chapter... If you can help me by submitting names, I would greatly appreciate it. I will give a shoutout to everyone who helps, and special credit to person who submits the name I chose. Thank you all for favoriting and following! Thanks for reading! :P**


	5. Stories & Confusion

**A/N: This story occurs after the events of ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, Tangled, and Riders of Berk. Also, it takes place 1 year after the previous story. I am not going to do accents to make it easier to understand.**

~I do not own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, or Tangled.~

**Merida's POV:**

As soon as we exited portal, I'm met with the familiar scene of North's workshop, along with a bunch of yetis.

"Follow me," Jack urges, while Rapunzel and I follow. Jack directs us to North's office, he doesn't even bother knocking, and barges through the door. Where North is sitting at his desk looking at a two very long lists, one labeled "naughty," the other, "nice."

North looks up at us, irritated, but his expression immediately changes when he sees the knocked out Hiccup in my arms. He rushes forward, obviously worried. "What happened?"

"Pitch, he was badly injured, but Punzie healed his wounds. The only problem is that he is still passed out," Jack explains.

"He's back?"

"Yes, and it appears that he's not alone," Rapunzel says.

North looks up, confused. "What do you mean?"

"It means that he has other allies now, including the demon bear, Mor'du," I start, causing North's expression to get more confused,

"And Mother Gothel," Rapunzel adds, adding more confusion to North's expression. "She's the lady who kidnapped me as a baby, and hid me in my tower. While Mor'du is some huge bear Merida had fought off before."

"It's like Pitch is taking each and every one of our greatest enemies, and partnering up with them. Even Hiccup has an enemy that's fighting him, I overheard that his name is Alvin, that's who actually caused his injures." I explain in further detail.

North's expression changes slowly from confusion to understanding. "Come now, we should bring Hiccup to the infirmary." He urges us to follow him out the room, down the hall, and finally into the infirmary.

**Rapunzel's POV:**

A yeti meets us in the room, and directs Merida to set Hiccup down on a cot. His skin has completely returned to normal, and he appears completely alright, but why won't he wake up?

"You all looked pretty wiped out, you should get some rest, and I will make sure to contact the other Guardians." North says, and walks out.

Jack, Merida and I all exchange looks, before Jack speaks up. "I'm just going to say what's been on Merida and I's minds, what happened to you Punzie?" I _knew_ they were eventually going to asks that.

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

"We've got time, especially since North was wrong, I am _not_ tired," Merida says as she leans back in the chair that she's sitting in.

"Alright, it all started when I met Flynn Rider..." I watch Merida and Jack's expression's change as I tell my story. "...tears had started to pour out of my eyes, and the next thing I knew, my tears had actually healed him! We have been married for about one month now, only after I was reunited with my actual parents, the King and Queen of Corona." When I finish I am nearly out of breath, Merida and Jack look at me with shocked faces.

"I can't believe it, you're a princess too?" Merida finally asks. "Do you have to do princess lessons, I just hate them."

"Actually, no."

"What?!" Merida practically screams, and the yeti shushes her. "Why don't you?" I just shrug in response. "Lucky," I hear her mumble under her breath.

"So, what's with you, and that demon bear?" Jack asks Merida, her eyes instantly light up, and she goes straight into her story.

"...and my mum and brother both turned back, just in time, but they were all naked! It was an interesting day for the kingdom." Merida finally finishes, Jack and I both look at her in awe.

"Wow, you have all done amazing things, and all I've done is die," Jack complains.

"_No_, you've amazing things, like becoming a guardian, and defeating Pitch!" I say/ yell at him.

"You know, you never did tell us _how_ you died," Merida says, and I whack her arm, giving her a look saying, 'that was rude.' Merida just rolls his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with asking that, actually I saved my sister from almost falling through ice. I ended up being the one to fall through, and I never made it to the surface. By saving someone else's life in place of my own, I was chosen by the Man in the Moon to become a spirit, and eventually a guardian," Jack explains.

"See, you did do something equally as amazing," I say while playfully whacking his knee.

"Now, I have one more question," Merida starts, "how did _he_, lose his foot?" Merida gestures to Hiccup while speaking. We all give each other confused looks, and all our minds wander in question.

I finally break the silence with a yawn, "I'm going to go get some rest." I get up to leave, and Merida decides to follow.

"Are you coming Jack?" I ask him, and he just shakes his head. "I'm going to stay with Hiccup."

"Aren't you tired?"

"I'm not tired, I don't really get tired."

"Alright, we'll come back later. Oh, and if anything happens with Hiccup, please come get us right away?" Merida and I then leave the room, and I close the door behind me.

**Jack's POV:**

Merida and Punzie leave the room, leaving me alone with Hiccup; the yeti that was in the room had left, not too long ago.

I lean back in my chair, while I let my mind wander as it wants, at the same time not let my eyes drift off of Hiccup. He no longer looks frail, but I can't help but wonder why he has not waken up yet.

I don't know how long I've been lost in thought, but when I come to, I notice Hiccup's right hand starting to curl into a fist. My eyes widen, and the next thing I know, I am at my feet grabbing Hiccup's right arm, but before I get the chance, something happens, that I wish never had. My hand goes straight through his arm!

In shock, I have no idea how to respond, until I decide to rush out the room. I run past many yetis at work, and accidentally bump into one, that just so happens to be Phil. He speaks angrily to me in their yeti language, but I don't stop, but do, however, say a quick apology.

As soon as I reach my destination, I burst through the door without a second of hesitation, and see Punzie curled up in her bed. I almost feel bad to do this, but I have to, and I grab her left arm and jerk it back and forward to get her to wake up. Her eyes finally open up, and she looks at me.

"J-Jack, what is it?" She asks all tired and groggy, obviously wishing she was still asleep.

"It's Hiccup, he's-" at the sound of Hiccup's name she immediately becomes alert.

"He's awake?!"

"Not exactly..."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw his hand move into a fist, I got up to try and get him awake, but when I tried to grab his arm. My hand when straight through it." I am barely able to get the last part out, and Punzie gasps as I say it. She shifts herself out of bed, and gets up in front of me. "Let's go get Merida."

When we get to Merida, I decide on a less gentle way of waking her up. When I say that I mean, I created a snowball and threw it at her, instantly making her bolt awake, and very alert. Her eyes narrow immediately as she sees me.

"What was that for!?" She yells/ asks me.

"It's Hiccup, we'll explain along the way, now come on," I say to her, her expression softens, just enough to possibly let me off the hook. She gets up, out of her bed, and Punzie explains everything to her, as they follow me back to the infirmary.

When we walk through the door, we are all shocked at the scene in front of us. Hiccup is sitting up, aware of his surroundings, with a confused look on his face. When he sees us, well Merida and Punzie, not me, his expression becomes even more confused. What he says next shocks us to the core,

"Where am I, and who are you?"

**A/N: Please help with submitting those names, thanks! Not much else to say… Thanks for reading! :P**


	6. Memory Loss

**A/N: This story occurs after the events of ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, Tangled, and Riders of Berk. Also, it takes place 1 year after the previous story. I am not going to do accents to make it easier to understand.**

~I do not own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, or Tangled.~

_**Jack's POV:**_

_When we walk through the door, we are all shocked at the scene in front of us. Hiccup is sitting up, aware of his surroundings, with a confused look on his face. When he sees us, well Merida and Punzie, not me, his expression becomes even more confused. What he says next shocks us to the core,_

_"Where am I, and who are you?"_

Rapunzel'sPOV:

Jack, Merida, and I stare in shock at Hiccup, how can he not know who we are?

"Hiccup, lad, you're just kidding right? " Merida asks, nervous. "You know us, Merida, Rapunzel, and Jack?"

"Why are you saying three names, there's only two of you?" Hiccup asks, and I see that Merida has noticed her mistake. "And, who's Hiccup?" My eyes widen, he doesn't even know is own name?

"I'm going to go get North, maybe he can help," Jack tells us, as he leaves the room in a hurry.

"You're Hiccup," I tell him. "Don't you remember your own name?" Hiccup shakes his head.

"Isn't there anything you can remember about your life?" Merida asks. Hiccup shrugs at the question. "What about Toothless?" Hiccup's expression becomes more confused, but at the same time he has a hint of recognition in his face. I completely forgot about Toothless, when we came out of the portal, he wasn't there, and I could've sworn he followed us in.

"Why don't I go get him, he followed us, didn't he?" Merida asks me, with confusion.

"I thought he did too, but when we came out, he wasn't there," I reply.

"That's very odd," Merida says, and shakes her head in confusion. "We'll worry about it later, right now Hiccup's our main priority." I nod in agreement, and I turn to focus on Hiccup, to see him watching Merida and I, confused.

"Sorry," I apologize.

"That's okay, Mer-" Hiccup starts, but I stop and correct him.

"Rapunzel," I correct him.

"Sorry," he apologizes.

"That's fine, we understand," Merida says.

"So, is there, by any chance that you remember me, or Merida, or Toothless, or anybody for that matter?" I ask. Hiccup squeezes his eyes, and I can tell that he is really trying to think, and remember.

"I-I'm sorry, I just can't seem to remember," Hiccup sighs, and says. I walk over to him, and place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, as long as you tried," I say, right as Jack rushes back into the room, with North right behind him.

Merida and I immediately advert our attention to them, but Hiccup's gaze doesn't change.

"Jack here, tells me that Hiccup is having some memory problems," North says.

"Yes, he does, he can't even remember his own name," I explain.

"But when I mentioned Toothless, I could've sworn that he had the tiniest memory of him," Merida says.

I can tell North is about to say something, when he is stopped by Hiccup, "Who are you two talking to?" He asks, confused.

"Let's talk in the hallway," North suggests.

"No one," I answer, to Hiccup's question. "Merida and I have to go, why don't you rest, you must be tired." I know he is, by the droppings of his eyes.

"I will, and, uh, Rapunzel, Merida, thank you," Hiccup sweetly says, and I leave the room with a smile on my face.

**Jack's POV:**

As Merida closes the door behind her, North directs us to follow him. We go down hallway, after hallway, until we reach a room I am unfamiliar with.

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the room, is the moving pictures on the wall. It almost looks like it is telling a story. If you listen closely, you can hear voices coming from them.

"Where are we?" Merida asks.

"This room holds the whole history of Guardians, the walls tell the story, and if you listen closely, you can hear what's happening." North explains, but I'm still confused.

"Why did you bring us here?" I ask. "And how does this have to do with helping Hiccup?"

"Nothing really, Tooth can just bring him his memories, and he should be alright," North says.

"You couldn't have told us that earlier?" Merida asks, angrily.

"My apologies," North starts. "Now, the reason I brought you three here, is to help figure out what is going on with your old enemies returning. Within this room, holds the answer. To start, we must look at the past, this way," North directs us to one side of the room.

"Over here is the beginning of the Guardians," North explains. "As you can see as you look down the walls, we may be able to find something similar to your problem. We should each take a wall, so, split up."

I go to the oldest of the four walls, and start my search.

After about an hour, we have nothing, and honestly this is actually pretty interesting, but I would never admit it. There's so many things that I never knew about the Guardians, but nothing about our problem, and I think that nothing happened like this, until Rapunzel suddenly shouts out.

"I found something!" She yells, excitedly. We rush over to where Rapunzel is, which happens to be the second oldest wall.

"What do you have?" I ask. She points to a spot that is about two-thirds from the start. I can see figures of past Guardians, fighting off different enemies, and each one seems to be signaling a different Guardian out.

"You're right, good job," North announces, and Rapunzel smiles at the compliment.

"Now what?" Merida asks.

"That's the fun part," North says, with a mischievous look, that I've rarely ever seen. Before any of us have a chance to respond, North pushes us into the wall, into the picture, and into, where?

**Hiccup's POV:**

I'm so confused, what exactly is going on? I woke up here, and I have no idea where "here" is exactly.

When I first woke up, these two girls were standing there, one with frizzy, red, hair, the other with short, brown, hair. They tried to explain to me who they were, and who I am, but nothing was coming back.

When the frizzy, redhead, Merida, I think, mentioned the name "Toothless" I instantly had a weird feeling. The name was so familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. As soon as the feeling came, it went away as fast, and I am once again, clueless.

The two started talking, but I doesn't understand any of it, and they apologize for that, but right after, they start to talking to someone, that's not even there! For a second I thought that they had gone crazy!

When they leave I said I would rest, but I can't. There's too much on my mind, mainly, what's going on? How come I can't remember anything?

I keep trying my hardest to remember something, anything, but nothing comes, but one thing does come to me. Those two girls said my name is Hiccup, what kind of name is that?

I'm lost in thought, when I suddenly realize something, I can't feel my left foot. I cautiously pull off my blanket, and almost scream at what I see. My whole left foot is gone! I look around frantically for an explanation, that I know won't come by doing so.

I try my hardest to calm myself down, I pull my blanket back up, and curl into the blanket, close my eyes, and fall into a restless sleep.

**A/N: Hiccup has amnesia! I don't know why, but I really like to give characters amnesia… I did that in my other fanfic that I am working on. (My Lab Rats one) Anyway, keep submitting names! Thanks for reading! :P**


	7. The Past Guardians

**A/N: This story occurs after the events of ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, Tangled, and Riders of Berk. Also, it takes place 1 year after the previous story. I am not going to do accents to make it easier to understand.  
**  
~I do not own ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, or Tangled.~

**Rapunzel's POV:**

When I'm pushed into the scene, I hit my head on something, hard. I groan as I raise my hand and grip my head, and as my vision clears.

As soon as everything is better, I realize that I only hit my head on the ground. I look around and see Merida and Jack, having the same problem as me. Jack is the first to get up, then Merida, then I do.

When I look around even more, I figure out that we seem to be in the scene from the picture. _Wait, _why, and how, did we get here?

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I'm pretty sure that North shoved us into the picture," Jack starts. "Now, it seems that we are living in it. I don't really understand why."

"So, wait, North shoved us into some sort of past scene, and he didn't even come to explain why!?" Merida asks, infuriated.

"Actually, he came right after you," a voice booms, from behind us. I whip around to see North, smiling at us.

"Why are we here?" Merida demands.

"To understand history, and what do in this problem that we have come across," North explains. "Now, follow me." We silently obey, and follow North down a dirt path.

The woods that we landed in, are very dark, and give me a slight chill. Where North leads us, is towards the sound of voices, that I have no clue, he could hear, from so far.

As the scene appears in front of us, it is exactly like the pictures of it. There are three people on the ground, who must be the Guardians in this time, fighting three dark figures in the sky, which must be Pitch, and the other twos enemies.

I'm not sure what time period this is, but it must be from a very, very, long time ago. I can tell, just from the clothes, and how new, and, kind of, young, Pitch looks.

"Don't worry about them seeing you, they can't, this is like a video of the past, that we have entered. No matter what we do, it will not affect the past or present in anyway." North explains, as we near the battle. "If you try to touch one of them, you'll go right through, just like if they don't believe in you."

"So, we're invisible to them?" I ask, hoping to clear things up.

"Exactly!" I smile at the response from North.

The battle in front of us is now very clear, and the people are too. The person closest to us, is a guy, dressed completely in black. His hair is black too, along with a long staff in his hand, with a skull on top. I really hope that skull is fake.

"That's Grim, he can also be known as the spirit of Halloween, some know him as the Grim Reaper, but we're not sure how that name started." North explains, about the guy. "The girl in the middle is Blossom, she was the spirit of spring." I look more closely at the girl, and see that she has curly blonde hair, with flowers woven in. Also, she has bright, cheerful, pale pink eyes that shine. Her outfit, is a very spirited, multiple pastel-colored, dress, which is a little shorter in the front, than in the back, and she wears no shoes. She carries no weapon, but is able to use her powers to battle Pitch.

"Who's the third one?" Merida asks North, who gives a thoughtful, and confused, stare at the third person. It's another girl, but she looks the complete opposite of the other girl. Her hair is a dark, chestnut, brown, that is cut short, and choppy, with withered leaves stuck in it. Her eyes are the same forest green, as Hiccup's, and her outfit is made up of reds, oranges, and browns. Her outfit is a long-sleeve shirt, with a long skirt, that touches the ground, and starts at brown, and gradients down to orange. I am unable to tell if she has shoes, but she also has no physical weapon.

"I'm not entirely sure, all I'm able to tell is that she is, or was, the autumn spirit." North's says, confused. "Oh, now I remember, that was Scarlett, the spirit of fall/autumn."

"Wait, you've been saying "was," as in-" I start, but am cut off by North.

"Dead. Yes, Rapunzel, they have died, completely, in their spirit form. It happens, but I choose not to bring it up much." Jack has an unreadable expression in his face, then speaks.

"I, kind of, already knew that, but I didn't really think that it happened often."

"It doesn't, but these two girls, died an honorable death, but let's not get into this right now." North says, in a, slightly, depressed way.

**Jack's POV:**

Spring and autumn spirits? I wish I could've met them, I do understand that Rapunzel and Hiccup are now, supposed to be the mortal spring and autumn spirits, but what happen to the old ones? How did they die?

"Jack, are you coming?" Merida asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah." I say, as I follow them closer to the battle.

"We are here to observe what they do, to fight their enemies off," North's explains.

"Wait, who's Pitch's main target?" I ask.

"Grim, he always disliked him, because Halloween was a time to be scared, and Pitch wanted a day like that for himself."

"So, he was jealous?" Merida asks.

"I guess you could say that," North replies with a shrug.

"Then who are the other two enemies?" Rapunzel asks.

"Blossom's is the giant demon-like bird." I look up, and see the bird, which has long wings, very sharp talons, a huge, pointy, beak, dark gray feathers, and completely black eyes, that stare into your soul.

"So Scarlett's is the flying, witch, lady?" Merida asks. I look over to the witch lady, who's hair pitch black, and sticking up in every which way, and solid black eyes, that give me the creeps. She first spells in every direction, and her partially tattered, long, dress, is flying around in the wind.

"Yep," North replies.

"Wait, I'm still confused on what exactly is going on, and how this has to do with what is happening with us." Rapunzel says, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," Merida says, confused. The three of us look at North, expectantly.

"You see," he starts, "each of the three had defeated their personal enemies before. Pitch, was the only one who can regenerate on his own, and once he did, he regenerated their enemies. He used his dark magic, which also made them much more powerful, and difficult to defeat, then before. There, however, must be a flaw, or weakness, to them, since they have died. My original thought, is that they rely on Pitch's power, but I don't understand how that works."

"I guess that make sense now," Rapunzel says, less confused.

"Now, come on, we need to get right into the action. Also, don't be worried, you can't be hit with anything, and they cannot see you, or feel you, or anything." North reassures us, and he leads us directly into the line of fire.

**Tooth's POV:**

No, _no_, **_no_**!

This cannot be happening, I never lose a memory box!

How am I supposed to explain this to North, that the one box he needs, is not here!

As soon as North told me about Hiccup, and requested his memory box, I instantly searched for it. Somehow, it is missing!

I rush to North's workshop, to deliver the bad news, but am stopped by one of my helpers. She is directing me to the location of some memory boxes. Once there, she leads me to something on the floor. My eyes widen in realization, when I figure out what it is.

There, placed on the floor, is black sand.

**A/N: What do you think happened to Hiccup's memory box? Let me know in the reviews! I hope this chapter wasn't that confusing, I tried my best to explain what was going on. Thanks for reading! :P**


End file.
